LOTM: Decimation S2 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen as cannon fire is heard in the distance) Scott: So, pirate invasion huh? Richie: Seems that way Scott. Miles: Richie, time to suit up! Richie: Right! (Richie and Miles equip their suits and prepare to fight) Alex: Alright, you guys ready? Erin: Yeah bro. Jack: Let's do it! (The heroes all soon arrive in Main Street) Erin: Hey I see a pirate ship off in the distance! Shantae: Just as I thought! Come on! We'll be seeing Tinkerbats soon enough! Jack: What the hell is a Tinkerbat? (The heroes follow Shantae and are soon met by a group of tiny black creatures with yellow eyes, dressed a lot like Jack is) Shantae: Tinkerbats! Izuku: Those are the pirates?! Yuri: They look a lot like you Jack. Jack: I look NOTHING like those things! (The Tinkerbats start going toward the group but Shantae rushes up to them and attacks them. With her long pony tail, which is strong enough to send them flying away) Erin: WHOA! Scott: Okay then. Alex: This is our cue guys! Time to fight! Ian: Right! Jack: Let's show these pirates the might of the Defenders! (The Defenders all engade the Tinkerbats, dodge they're swords or guns or molotovs. Alex and Erin keep a close eye on Shantae, who continues to fight smacking enemies with her hair) Alex: Someoen fights with they're hair. Man that's unexpected. (As the fight continues, Shantae then something different) Shantae: FIRE BALL!! (Shantae shoots a fire ball that takes out a group of Tinkerbats) Erin: Wow she really is magic. Alex: Yeah. Scott: Alex look out on your right! (Alex sees a Tinkerbat jumped up in the air and about to attack him, but Alex blasts him away) Alex: Thanks Scott! Uraraka: Man these things are everywhere but they don't seem that tough. Jack: What the hell is that genie girl doing???? (Everyone looks over at Shantae who seems to be preforming a belly dance) Momo: Why... Is she dancing right in the middle of- Shantae: *Poses* TRANSFORM! (Suddenly Shantae becomes an elephant) Jessica: *Gasp* DID YOU SEE THAT!? Alex: This is getting weird. Jack: As long as it helps! Scott: Fine then I guess I'll let my Spirit out! JIROSOYU!! Jirosoyu: Got it! (Jirosoyu starts punching the Tinkerbats away with rapid and powerful punches) Scott: Man this is almost too easy! Richie: Don't get cocky Scott! who knows who's leading these guys! Miles: I get the feeling Shantae may know. Erin: Speaking of which, we better follow her just so we don't get lost. Alex: Good call Erin. Come everyone, follow that Half Genie! Scott: Got it! Come on Soyu! Jirosoyu: Right! (The heroes follow after Shantae) Alex: So uhh, how do we stop these guys?! Shantae: Just follow me! We find they're leader and stop them, the rest will stop as well! Erin: Got it! (The group continues to follow Shantae though the city. They battle many Tinkerbats but easily defeating each one that comes they're way. After going though much of the city, they later arrive at some dock at one edge of the city) Alex: I think we got most of them. Erin: But where's they're boss? Scott: Who is they're boss? Shantae: All the pirates were Tinkerbats. Which means the one behind this attack has to be.... (Suddenly the pirate ship rolls by then parks in front of the heroes. The heroes notice something about the ship. The upper half seems to be a ship with a large cannon, a sail and several Tinkerbats on board. The lower half. Has a giant slug on it) Jack: What.... The hell? Mina: WHAT DID THEY DO TO THAT POOR THING!? Miles: Hey guys. Look up there. (The heroes see at the top of the look out, a woman with light purple skin, wearing what looks like a skull on her chest as well as a pirate captain hat looking down at the heroes) ???: HO HO HO HO! Shantae: *Points* Risky Boots! I thought so! Risky Boots: *Wags her finger* Tut, tut. Call me "Queen of the Seven Seas" if you please. (Alex and Erin look at each other confused) Scott: You don't look like much of a queen to me. Jack: She just looks like another run of the mill savage. (Risky finally takes notice of the others) Risky Boots: Well well, brat. I see you've got friends on your side this time. Have you become scared of fighting me yourself? Shantae: Ha! You wish! They just happened to be in the area and decided to lend me a hand! Alex: That's.... Yeah that's mostly true. Risky Boots: It doesn't matter in the end! Neither you, nor your friends over here will stand in my way of ruling Sequin Land! Miles: So its world domination huh? Pretty big plans for a pirate. Risky Boots: Now, all of you, step aside now! Or suffer the might of my Part Omni-Organic, Partially Titanic, Ocean-Optional Tinkerslug! (The heroes all go quiet by that long name) Ale: Part Omni... Optional Tinker.... Wait. Doesn't that spell- Shantae: P.O.O.P. T.O.O.T.? Erin: PFFT! IT DOES!! IT DOES SPELL THAT!! Risky Boots: Don't call it that! Men! Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: Lock and Load! Let's give these brats a proper work out! (The heroes all stand ready to do battle against Risky and her Tinkerslug. Meanwhile back in Remnant) Shade: Hey! Hey Rose! Rose: Yeah? Shade: Come out here! (Rose steps out of her room and walks over to Shade) Rose: What is it? Shade: Check this trick out! (Shade is seen holding Fluffy) Rose: Wait, why are you using Fluffy? Shade: Trust me it's fine! Watch! (Shade engulfs Fluffy in smoke. The smoke then clears to find that Fluffy has vanished) Shade: Tada! Rose: AHH!! FLUFFY!! WHERE DID HE GO!? Shade: Relax Rosie! He's right here. Rose: Where?! Oooh Erin's gonna kill me if I tell her that- (More smoke appears in Shade's hand, causing Fluffy to reappear) Shade: He's right here! Rose: *gasp*! (Rose takes Fluffy from Shade's hand) Rose: But-But how?! How did you do that?! Shade: I used my smoke. Anything I make physical contact with I can turn invisible whenever I please. Rose: Wow! That's amazing! Shade: Thank you! (Shade then gets an idea) Shade: Say, do you wanna hang out with me sis? Rose: Huh? Shade: Well it has been awhile since we've hung out hasn't it? Rose: Yeah, I guess so. Shade: Plus, I'm sure you'd wanna unwind after everything that happened. Rose: Of course I do. That was an experience I'd like to forget. Shade: Yeah come on then. Let's just hang out relax. You and me. Rose: Okay sure. Let's do it! Shade: Yeah! So uhhh.....What do you even do for fun anyway? Rose: Me? Shade: Yeah. Rose: Well there's a lot of things I do. Hide and Seek, video games, T.V, you know, normal stuff. Shade: Huh, okay then. Rose: You wanna play Hide and Seek? Shade: You're asking the guy who can turn invisible if he wants to play Hide and Seek? Rose: Only if you promise not to use your power. Shade: Seriously? Rose: Yep! Shade: *sigh* Fine. Rose: Yay! Now go hide! Shade: Got it! (Shade goes to hide as Rose starts counting. Meanwhile with The Defenders....) Risky Boots: FIRE THE AFT CANNONS!! (Several cannon balls are fired) Alex: Scott look out! Scott: I got it! (Jirosoyu appears and punches the cannon balls, sending one of them back at the slug cusing is to fall down) Shantae: ATTACK THE SLUG WHILE ITS DOWN!! Alex: I'm on it!! (Alex starts to throw several punches on the slug but it gets back up after a moment) Risky Boots: *Pulls out pistol* EAT THIS!! *shoots* (Alex stops the shot in mid air with his powers) Alex: Whoa! That was close! Miles: Nice one Alex! Risky Boots: *Growls* FIRE!!! (More cannon's are fired) Alex: Guess again! (Alex stops the cannon balls and sends them back, knocking the slug down again) Alex: Erin, Jack! Let's finish this! Erin: You got it! (Alex, Erin and Jack all attack the slug all at once. After several hits the Slug gets back up. But then the slug and the ship start to explosion. A bright light consumes the area. When the light vanishes, Risky's seen in front of Shantae and the Defenders defeated) Shantae: And that's how its done! Risky Boots: Curse you! I would won for certain if not for these friends of yours! Who are you anyway!? Alex: Us? We're the Defenders of Peace. Erin: We go around and stop bad guys. Like you. Shantae: you see Risky? There are other heroes like me out there! You'll NEVER take over Sequin Land! Risky Boots: *Growls* Defenders of Peace huh? Well mark my words! I'll remember this! And next time, I'll destroy you all! (Risky gets back up, does her evil laugh, jumps away. The Defenders then see her ship leaving Scuttle Town) Shantae: And don't come back! Jack: Wow. Now that....was interesting. Sammy: Yeah, you're telling me. Erin: Well, at least they're gone now. Shantae: *Turns to the others* Thank you guys! You were such a big help in stopping Risky! She's been causing in Scuttle Town and Sequin Land for a while now. Alex: Hey no prob. Its what we do. Shantae: If... If you don't mind me asking: Why did you all come here anyway? Miles: Well, we're actually checking up on other worlds for a rather....dangerous reason. Shantae: Dangerous? Erin: Yeah. We're kinda in the middle of something involving a dark god trying to corrupt other worlds. Shantae: Dark god? Other worlds?? What??? Alex: Let's get back to the town. We'll explain on the way. (The heroes head back to town while explaining to SHantae who they really are and what they are doing. After arriving Shantae's a bit overwelmed) Shantae: Wow... That is... Wow. Erin: Its a lot to take in I know. Shantae: This... Alkroin guy is really gonna try and destroy my world? Alex: Yeah. And he'll take whoever survives and use them as soldiers for his army. Miles: It's gonna be pretty bad if he wins. Jack: And that's why we're travelling around. We need to warn the other worlds and see if we can gain allies. Scott: We've also gotta keep this guy safe too. Lestros: You talk like I can't protect myself. Shantae: AHH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! Richie: Yeah he does that a lot. Izuku: It's pretty hard to keep track of him sometimes. Lestros: Hey, I was back at Beacon dealing with something. Also, why are you all dressed like that? Alex: Oh we needed something to make us stick out less. (Lestros looks around at the various towns people) Lestros: Ah. I see. Shantae: Wow.. I did not think my day would turn out like this... Erin: Neither did we. (Erin then remembers something) Erin: Oh crap! Alex: What is it? Erin: I forgot about Rosie! Shantae: Who's Rosie? Alex: She's a friend of ours. We gotta go get her. Shantae: W-Wait! So you're leaving? Izuku: Yeah we gotta back anyway. Shantae: But, you'll come back right? Miles: Oh definitely. This world's definitely interested us. Jessica: Yeah! It seems like a nice place! Shantae: Oh good. Cause I wanna help! Alex: Huh? Shantae: I want to help you guys against this Alkorin guy! Erin: Really? Shantae: Yeah! Alex: Well.....Sure, why not? We always need more allies. Shantae: In fact, if you give me a couple of days to talk to my uncle and some of my friends, I can get you more allies to help out as well! Erin: That sounds great! the more the better! Shantae: Thanks again Defenders. I'll see you all again soon. Alex: You to Shantae. Jessica: Take care! (The heroes open a portal before they walk through and leave. It then cuts to Rose who is seen walking around looking for Shade) Rose: Okay now, where are you Shade? I've been looking forever! (Unknown to Rose, Shade is right behind her invisible. He's been following her everywhere she goes) Rose: Come on! Where are you!? (Rose then feels something poke her) Rose: Huh? (Rose turns to find nothing there) Rose: Huh, must've been an itch. Now back to searching! (Rose is about go back to searching when she's poked again) Rose: Huh??? (Rose looks around) Rose: *sigh* Alright Shade come out, I know it's you. (No response) Rose: Shade, you're not funny. Come out. (Rose still receives no response) Rose: *sigh* Oh well, he'll learn eventually. Shade: What will I learn? (Rose then looks around frantically for Shade) Shade: This isn't funny? Rose: No! You're not playing fair Shade! Shade: Yeah I am! (Shade continues poking Rose) Rose: Ah don't do that! (Shade then becomes visible as he laughs) Shade: Gotcha! Rose: Still found you though! Shade: Yeah because I revealed myself! Rose: *growls*! Shade: Hey, at least you won. Rose: Yeah I guess. (A portal is then heard opening as Erin walks out to find the two) Erin: Rosie? Rose: Erin? Erin: Hey! (Erin runs up as she and Rose hug) Rose: Where have you been?! Shade: And what are you wearing?? Erin:.....Don't ask. Rose: Well I'm glad you're back Erin. So much has happened since I got here! Erin: Oh yeah same here! I got so much to tell you as well! Wait till you hear about the new world we went to. Rose: *Gasp* New world!? Erin: Yeah! Shade: Is that why you're dressed like....that? Erin: Hey we stuck out in our normal outfits. Besides, I can rock this look. Then again, I rock just about any look. Rose: Well it looks nice Erin! Really interesting! Erin: Thank you! Shade: If you say so. Just seems weird to show off that much skin to me. Erin: *Shrugs* So ready to go Rose? Rose: Yeah. Thanks for playing with me Shade! Shade: Anytime Rose. Rose: Let me go get Murphy and we can go! Erin: Murphy? Rose: My cat! I gave him a name! Erin: Aww! That's so cute! Rose: Yeah! I'll get Murphy and then you can tell me about the new world! (Rose runs off to go get Murphy. Near by however, Jordan is seen hiding) Jordan: Hmm.... A new world. (Jordan walks away back to his room) Jordan: Now that sounds promising. Erin: Oh, hey Jordan! (Jordan jumps as he turns to find Erin looking over at him) Jordan: Hey sis! How's it going? Erin: Its going pretty good. Just got back from a new world, made some friends, and got some new clothes as you noticed. Jordan: Yeeeah I did. Though I'm with Shade on this one, it's weird seeing my sister dress like that. Erin: Well I like this outfit. Jordan: Well if you like it, good. But hey, can you tell me a bit about this new world? Erin: I gotta get back home Jordan, but if you wanna know you can come back home with me. Jordan: Hmm...I think I'd rather stay here. But if you can send me the coordinates I can borrow the emitter here. Erin: Oh alright then! I can do that! Jordan: Besides, I don't wanna be there for when Jack sees you in that outfit. Erin: Oh my god Jordan. Rose: I'm back! (Rose runs back over to Erin with Murphy in her arms and her backpack on) Erin: You ready? Rose: Yep! Erin: Got it. Hey Shade. Shade: Yeah? Erin: Tell the others I said hi! Shade: I will! (Erin and Rose go and enter the portal, leaving Shade and Jordan alone) Shade: Well, that was fun. Jordan: What were you even doing? Shade: Hide and Seek, Jordan: Oh, lame. Shade: Eh it was alright. Jordan: Well, I'm heading back to my room. I'll talk to you later. Shade: Bye! (Jordan walks off to his room as Shade heads to his) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts